Information is increasingly being processed and stored in an electronic format. People frequently access this electronic information from a variety of mobile devices. A businessperson may use a wireless-enabled personal digital assistant (wireless PDA) to communicate with others via email or to manage his or her calendar. A student may use a tablet computer to take digital, handwritten notes during lectures. A commuter may use a smart phone to access news or weather information, or other Web content, from the Internet.